


Your Eyes In My Heart

by tethrasing



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deadfire Spoilers, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tethrasing/pseuds/tethrasing
Summary: Aloth thought he could hide his dislike of Tekéhu from the Watcher, but she always could see right through him.





	Your Eyes In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> title from the poem "Love and Love" by P. A. Noushad

“Something on your mind, Aloth?” Brianna asked.

 

The Watcher and her companions were camped on Tikawara for the night. Eder, Xoti, and Tekéhu were already asleep a short distance from where Brianna and Aloth sat keeping watch.

 

Aloth looked up from his grimoire, eyebrows raised slightly, “Why do you ask?”

 

Brianna raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been reading the same page in your grimoire for a really long time. You only do that when you’re distracted.”

 

Aloth’s ears turned red as he looks back down at the page.

 

Brianna gave a little sigh, “I don’t mean to pry, but I couldn’t help but notice you haven’t been getting along with Tekéhu. If you don’t want to talk about it…”

 

Aloth shook his head, almost to himself, before closing his grimoire to give his full attention to Brianna. “Small wonder I was a terrible spy. Am I truly so obvious?”

 

“Well…” Brianna trailed off, smiling at the elf.

 

Suddenly, a look of aggravation flickers over Aloth’s face. “Think a bookish lad like ye can feign dull? He’s stewing on the on the fish-scaled one.” Iselmyr’s voice is high with exasperation. “Fye, for the days when a bashing fixed all.” She sounds uncharacteristically tired.

 

“Your explosive temper creates as many problems as it solves. You just don’t stick around for the aftermath,” Aloth chided, “Anyway, it does seem Tekehu and I have gotten off on the wrong foot.”

 

Brianna worried at her bottom lip for a few seconds before saying, “I know you won’t have a problem working with him, but I’m curious…what is it about him that bothers you?”

 

“Where to begin?” Aloth said, rolling his eyes, “He thinks some skill with water and a head of tentacles makes him Ondra’s blessing on land.”

 

Aloth’s face contorted into a smile as Iselmyr made her presence known, “Fye, there’s some kind of kindness in the gods to give us such a spectacle. D’ye think his trunk is always wet, or does it just shine so? Suppose the rest of his hair is squirmy, even the parts-“

 

Aloth cleared his throat as Brianna giggled. The elf shot her a glare but there’s no real heat behind it. “I’m certain he’s a perfectly good entertainer, but I have my doubts about his reliability,” Aloth said, folding his arms.

 

Picking up a stick, Brianna took out her knife and began sharpening one end of it. Not looking up from her work, she stated, “He’s loud and boastful, and you don’t like that.”

 

Aloth scoffed, “Well, of course not.”

 

“Remind you of anyone?”

 

Aloth fell silent. A moment later, Iselmyr spoke, “Fye, nae half so pretty.”

 

Seemingly having collected himself, Aloth replied, “Please, Brianna, Iselmyr may be uncouth, but at least she has some mettle.” He seemed to be swallowing back a look of irritation.

 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, long enough that Aloth considered getting out his grimoire. Finally, Brianna spoke, so softly that Aloth almost misses it, “Ondra speaks to me sometimes. About Tekéhu.”

 

Aloth looked at Brianna, patiently waiting for her to continue. He knew she would speak when she was ready. His hands found the sash at his waist and twisted the fabric. _Just what Brianna needed_ , he thought to himself, _another god speaking to her, demanding more of her time._

 

After another minute of silence, Brianne put the stick and knife aside and looked Aloth in the eye. “She…I think she really cares about him, Aloth. She talks about him the way a kith mother would her child. She told me…promise you won’t tell anyone this? Even Tekehu doesn’t know she said this to me.”

 

“You have my word,” Aloth promised. With everyone demanding something of the Herald of Berath, the least he could do is this one thing for her.

 

“She told me behind his bravado, the loud and brash front, he’s lost. He doesn’t know what he’s meant to do and that frightens him. She wants me to guide him,” Brianna said, barely above a whisper.

 

Aloth thought for a moment, furrowing his brow. “Guide him…to what end?”

 

Brianna let out a deep sigh, “I wish I knew, Aloth. Although, she did say she would never be disappointed in him, so I guess I can’t steer him too far off course,” she smiles, “Just…don’t be too hard on him. If I’m right, the two of you are more alike that you know.”

 

Aloth clasped his hands together and looked down. “I will think on what you’ve said, Brianna.”

 

She flashed Aloth a pleased smile, “That’s all I ask.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tekéhu! Over here!” Brianna’s voice rang out in the cavernous ruins. She sprinted forward to Guildmaster Mairu who lay bloody on the ancient stones. Mairu’s robes were soaked with blood and she had been stabbed and slashed repeatedly.

 

Tekéhu, Aloth, Maia, and Edér ran to catch up with the Watcher. “Mairu! Gods, but look what they’ve done to you!” Tekéhu’s voice is thick with emotion. He covered his mouth with both of his hands as he looks at her.

 

“Peace, Tekéhu. I gave back ten times what I took,” Mairu said, struggling to speak, “Too many, even for me.” She sputtered a mouthful of blood, but still managed a smile.

 

Tekéhu kneeled down next to the Guildmaster. Brianna looked at them, concern etched into her face. She glanced at Aloth, holding his gaze for a moment, before moving to kneel on Mairu’s other side.

 

“We need to get you to a healer, now-“ Brianna started, but is cut off by Mairu.

 

“No time for that, I say!”

 

“You are too stubborn to die, old shark,” Tekéhu said, but his voice wavered as more blood continues to seep through Mairu’s fingers.

  
Mairu raised her hand to cover his trembling one, “For once, Tekéhu, just listen. The Rod of the Deep…I’ve lost it…taken. You’ll need to…” she coughs, her breaths becoming more and more shallow, “find the rod. Get through the…s-stone door…by the entrance.”

 

Brianna nodded, “We’ll find the rod, just try and stay with me.”

 

“Wards…failing. Hurry…before it escapes…” Mairu’s eyes went blurry as her focus began to slip away.

 

At this, Brianna looked alarmed. She brought her arm to Mairu’s shoulder and gently shook her, “Escape? What’s going to esacpe?”

 

“Pitied is Ngati…Lady of Lament. As the pearl orb…of the…of the heavens,” Mairu wheezed out her last words, before her eyes glazed over and she fell silent.

 

Brianna let her hand fall to her side, only for Tekéhu’s hand to take its place. He shook Mairu gently at first, then harder. “Mairu? Mairu!” After a moment, he stopped, pulling his hands away. “By Ngati, she’s dead.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Tekéhu,” Brianna said quietly. She moved her hand to cover his larger one. “I wish I could give you more time, but we need to go.”

 

“Ekera, you are right. I would honor her last wish. Let us find this Rod of the Deep,” Tekéhu stood and Brianna follows his lead.

 

As the party gathered to move forward into the ruins, Aloth made his way to Brianna’s side. “Are you alright?” He asked, quietly enough for only her to hear.

 

“Yeah, it’s just…”Brianna glanced over Aloth’s shoulder. The elf looked behind him, seeing nothing unusual. “Her soul, it’s right over there,” Brianna finished grimacing, “Seeing souls doesn’t really bother me anymore, but when you watch someone die and then there soul is _right there_ …just, don’t tell Tekéhu.”

 

Aloth nodded and Brianna rewarded him with a small smile. She reached up to touch him on the portion of his arm that he kept bare, before turning around to lead the group further into the ruins. Aloth blushed lightly at the contact and he could hear Iselmyr chuckling. He shook his head to himself as he moved to follow the Watcher.

 

* * *

 

 

“These ones are in for a walloping!” Iselmyr shouted as Aloth took aim at the Crookspur slaver Pallegina was engaged in melee with. Being boarded was never pleasant, but being boarded by slavers even less so.

 

Off to Aloth’s right, Brianna was firing arrow after arrow at the Crookspur archers, swiftly taking them out with clean headshots. To Brianna’s right, Tekéhu was casting elemental spells to impede the enemy melee fighters.

 

The fight was going in the Defiant’s favor. Slaver after slaver was falling and soon the Defiant would be victorious.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Aloth suddenly saw a rogue slaver appear behind Brianna. The man quickly buried two daggers into the Watcher’s back, sending her sprawling onto the ship’s deck.

 

“Brianna!” Aloth let out a strangled cry. Before the elf could react further, he saw Tekéhu transform into his shark form. Tekéhu swiftly moved to the slaver and encased the man’s head in his mighty shark jaws, biting down hard.

 

Aloth rushed to Brianna’s side, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m fine, my armor took the worst of it…just…knocked the wind out of me…” she said between breaths.

 

Aloth let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

 

“Let’s get back to it, huh? These slavers aren’t gonna stand around and wait for me to catch my breath,” Brianna said, smiling up at Aloth.

 

Aloth helped Brianna to her feet. The Watcher caught sight of the mangled remains of the rogue that stabbed her next to Tekéhu and gave him an thankful nod. Tekéhu smiled back and the three of them rushed back into the fray.

 

_Aye, and ye were worried about the fish-scaled one’s “reliability”_ Aloth heard Iselmyr comment gleefully. _Seems he cares fer yer Watcher jest as much as ye do…maybe even more._

 

Aloth shook his head, trying to ignore Iselmyr’s goading. _Iselmyr is right about one thing_ , he thought gratefully, _Tekéhu was there when Brianna needed him_.

 

* * *

 

 

Aloth stood on the deck of The Defiant, his hands worrying the sash at his hip. Brianna had been unconscious ever since confronting Eothas at Ashen Maw and he was more than a little concerned. _It’s unfair_ , he thought, _what the gods ask of her. She’s done more than enough._

 

“Friend Aloth,” came Tekéhu’s voice from behind him.

 

Aloth let out a quiet sigh. Tekéhu was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. But he had told Brianna he wouldn’t let his personal feelings be a problem, so he turned his head to face Ngati’s chosen.

 

Tekéhu gracefully moved to stand next to Aloth. “I was just talking to Xoti, she told me there is still no change with the Captain. I thought you would like to know,” Tekéhu said, looking out at the sea.

 

Suddenly feeling guilty for his irritation, Aloth turned to look at the sea as well. “Thank you, Tekéhu. I was hoping she would have improved by now…perhaps by the time we reach Neketaka…” he trails off.

 

The two stand in a surprisingly comfortable silence, broken only by the sounds of the ocean, until Tekéhu said, “I know you care for the Captain a great deal.”

 

 Aloth is exceedingly grateful for the cloudy night sky so that Tekéhu can’t see his ears and cheeks turning red. “Brianna is a very dear friend. We’ve been through a lot together, here and in the Dyrwood.”

 

Tekéhu turned to smile at Aloth, “Ekera, but I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking. And I see the way _she_ look at _you_ when she thinks no one is looking.”

 

At that, Aloth’s eyebrows rise up towards his hairline. He never thought Brianna could reciprocate his feelings…surely Tekéhu was simply toying with him.

 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Aloth responded, clasping his hands together.

 

Tekéhu continued as if Aloth hadn’t spoken, “You should tell her, when she wakes up.” _When, not if,_ Aloth noted, appreciative of the godlike’s optimism about Brianna’s recovery. “But the handsome fish has taken up enough of your time for now, I say. I will let you know if there is any change with the Captain.”

 

With a smile, Tekéhu left Aloth alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

The early morning light shined on Aloth and Brianna’s bare skin as they lounged in bed in the Captain’s quarters. It was a rare morning that the two of them got to spend uninterrupted time together, so they both treasured this moment. Brianna played with Aloth’s hair and Aloth drew patterns on Brianna’s skin.

 

“You know, Tekéhu propositioned me once,” Brianna said casually.

 

Aloth’s hand came to an abrupt halt where it had been moving on Brianna’s hip. After a moment, he let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. “I wish I could say I was surprised…why are you telling me this?” He asked.

 

“There’s a point to this story, I promise,” Brianna said, looking pleadingly at Aloth.

 

When the elf gave no further protest, she continued, “He asked me if the Watcher of Caed Nua was…watching anyone,” at this she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

 

Aloth let out a chuckle.

 

Brianna took her hand away from Aloth’s hair to trace the tip of his ear, “You see, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I was interested in this very handsome elf, dark hair, scar on his forehead, really good at casting spells, maybe you’ve heard of him? But I couldn’t very well tell Tekehu that. So I start stumbling over an apology about how I wasn’t interested in romance at the moment and Tekéhu, he sees right through my bullshit.”

 

Brianna fell silent for a moment and Aloth resumed tracing patterns on her skin.

 

“He suspected, long before I was willing to admit it to anyone, that I wanted to be with you, Aloth. And as soon as he got confirmation he backed off. That…definitely wasn’t what I expected when I first met him. I’m glad my first impression of him was wrong,” Brianna said.

 

Aloth hesitated for a moment before saying, “As am I. He is still loud, brash, and prideful, but there are things about him that I was mistaken about. He has been more than reliable. He obviously cares about you and the others in our crew. There is a depth to him that I might have missed if you had not encouraged me to see it. Thank you, Brianna.”

 

After a few moments of silence, Aloth’s lips turned into a sly smile. “I could stand to hear a bit more about this handsome elf you are so enamored with.”

 

Brianna giggled and brought her hand to trace along Aloth’s collarbone. “Oh, I don’t know about that. I wouldn’t want to inflate his ego too much. But, if you insist…his hair is always so soft, I don’t know how he does it when we’re on the open seas all the time. And that scar on his forehead just makes him look even more rakishly handsome. He’s so smart, we can talk about anything and everything for hours on end. Did I mention he’s also my best friend? Sometimes-“

 

Aloth cuts her off with a gentle kiss, gentle enough that she could pull away if it was unwanted. Instead, Brianna brings her hands to frame Aloth’s face and sighs into the kiss.

 

As they kiss, Aloth is filled with one, simple, undeniable truth. _Now isn’t the right time to tell her_ , he thinks _. I will wait_ _for the right moment._

 

But he knows he wouldn’t trade their journeys together for anything.


End file.
